Not Yours, Not Mine, Our
by Otakurec.37
Summary: The king doesn't want Zelda to be with Link, what happens when they are already seeing eachother? How will the king react? What will drive them all together? Why is my summary completely in questions? Complete!
1. Another Visit

Hello! my first Zelda fanfic. I had the idea last night at 1:30, I just couldn't sleep. I worked on it all day in school. Its also my first story with more than one chapter. (Even if they are short) Still, just sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Not Yours, Not Mine, Our Chapter 1: Another Visit

The land of Hyrule lay asleep under the stars. The forest, slightly alive with few creatures that stirred. The rivers, flowing with only a few fish swimming. The market, silent from the typical hustle and bustle. The castle, strong and solid, with only guards awake, well, almost.

One window decorated in from the inside with delicate lace was still lit with a single candle along with a rope hanging outside. A young woman in a lacy gown sat staring at the window, waiting. At once she saw the rope move. A dark figure in the night with a pointy hat made his way up. As he slumped through the window, exhausted, he looked up to see a beautiful figure staring down at him saying, "What took you so long?"

"Well" he said standing up; "I had to wait for the guards to shift. You know, those new guards really suck, they get to their shifts really fast, I almost didn't make it."

"Maybe you're just losing your touch."

"Oh really?" he said wiggling his fingers, "Let's test that theory… tickle attack!"

He lunged at her and she began laughing hysterically, yet trying not to disturb the castle. Eventually he stopped, seeing as he cried uncle once again. The two chatted about everything and nothing, about each other and their lives. Link would tell her about the forest creatures, the Kokiri's simple lives, the wild outdoors, the towns full of people.

The villages are what most interested Zelda. She heard about their very different lives as well as their trials and tribulations, sometimes caused by the king. Sometimes he would avoid those mentionings to keep Zelda happy. He intently listened to her life in the palace. The constant pressure to be perfect, the boring diplomatic meetings, the fancy, and uncomfortable dinners, and the manners, manners, manners!

Link would always leave Zelda with many questions about the people. He did not mean for her to take the news badly, but it always did. She had to know about the peoples' troubles. Around two in the morning he would leave, she needed rest, and that was the easiest guard change to slip through. A "Goodbye" and a hug always left them departed. He slid down the rope and slinked his way out. She brought it up, closed the window and went to bed.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I already have 2 written and 3 half done. 2 should be up tomorrow. 


	2. A Fateful Decision

Chapter 2: A Fateful Decision

The morning was usually peaceful. The only disturbance was maybe seen by curiously sleepy Zelda and an occasional small argument with the King.

"Father I don't see how you could raise those labor taxes again! Those people have a hard enough time with their payments."

"Zelda, we need the money. The country's currency has been dropping in rate."

"No it hasn't! I've checked with the treasurers, the currency is worth twice as much as five years ago… it just dropped compared to three months ago."

"Zelda we can not falter in the eyes of the public!"

"They do not even know a currency rate exists, much less care about it."

"And how do you know what the public thinks?"

She turned her back to him angered, "I know more than you think." With that she walked out of the court. The king sat on his tampered throne, hand over is face wondering "How does she know, how does she always find out?" Impa stood beside him always listening to their argument.

"Perhaps someone is telling her."

"Impa could you be any more obvious? She rarely leaves the castle or even the market place. She doesn't even go into those towns. I'm simply wondering who tells her and where. Even in the castle I've instructed to keep public relations people quiet around her."

Impa sighed, not wanting to tell and betray the princess she swore to protect, yet felt it was her duty, "Sir not everyone around her has kept quiet." The king looked up perplexed.

"Oh really, and who would that be?"

"A visitor to the castle."

"When does he arrive? I'll be sure to no longer let them get past security."

"Lord, I'm afraid whether you permit him or not, he will show up."

"And how is this Impa?" he said almost angered.

"Sir, I have noticed late at night a figure lurking through the courtyard."

"An intruder!"

"No sir, he seems quite welcomed. I've also noticed that he climbs up a hanging rope that is hung form the princess's window,"

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT!"

"It seems he only talks to Zelda late at night."

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"I did not at first, but I was able to see he carried a shield, sword and wore a pointed hat. There is only one person I can think of who is that close to Zelda, has those things, and can sneak into our castle constantly unnoticed. 'Forgive me princess' Link, The Hero of Time."

He was shocked, to think that such a great person would go under his nose to sneak into _his_ daughter's chamber late at night. He pondered in silence until he finally sat up.

"Double the guard on the grounds between nine and seven, he is never to speak to her again!"

"Sire?"

"Despite the unpayable debt he has done this land, I cannot forgive such insolence against me!"

"I see. And what of the princess?"

"I will speak with her myself."

* * *

Yeah it was short, and maybe a little boring, but in the next chapter things are going to get more "interesting". I was sick today, so I didn't have any classes to finish wriring 3 in. It should be up in a day or two. 


	3. One Moment

Well, its up sooner than I thought, I went to class toady, so I had time to write, mostly in English and Spanish class. This is perhaps the turning point of the story, trust me, no goin' back after this. ENJOY!

P.S. Thank you to my few reviewers, for your very thoughtful and constructive criticism, it's most welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 3: One Moment

Night fell once again over the land of Hyrule. It lay peaceful because of the capped, sworded figure outside the castle walls, scanning the newly appointed guards surrounding the castle. Crawling slowly on the ground made him the least seen, though it was slow. The field in front of the gate was slightly more covered, yet not enough. He was very confused, even the market place was heavily guarded.

Zelda sat in her room, dark quiet, a small tear in her eye. It was far past the rendezvous time, "I guess he's not coming. I'm not that surprised since he probably saw the guards." She walked over to the dresser preparing to change until there was a tap at the window. She flung it open and saw his head sticking out of a bush below. A smile illuminated her face as she let down the rope. The minute he stood in her room she embraced him in a backbreaking hug. He was surprised at first, but after what he went through he felt it was most welcome and hugged back. Minutes passed with nothing but silence between the two. Link began to hear sniffs below him, and looked to see Zelda crying. He wanted to ask, but was cut off by Zelda.

"Father doesn't want me to see you anymore!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. He only said because it wasn't right that you'd sneak into my room in the middle of the night, but… it could be about you telling me the peoples' problems."

"How, why would he do this to you, to us?"

"I don't know!" she continued to cry into his chest.

Link only stood there, not letting go of her, even if his life depended on it.

"Link, I don't care what my father says! I want to see you, always." She looked up at him, into those beautiful azure eyes, "I love you!"

Link was silent for a moment, but took her face in his callused hand, and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I love you too Zelda."

In an instant her delicate lips collided with his in a moment of unbridled passion. To them time itself stood still, that one perfect moment in their lives when their feelings were finally expressed. As they broke, a solid calm stare in each others' eyes were enough to move over to her bed. Link's rough hands traced over the elegant silk nightgown onto the soft pale skin brightened by the moonlight. Her soft hands removing his cap and sliding elegant fingers under his shirt to feel the hard tone muscles forged from years of adventure seeking. The night was long, but not long enough for the two lovers.

The sun began to break over the horizon as Link put on his hat over his disheveled hair. He felt a comforting hand tug at his arm, "Don't go" said the sleepy princess, very, very sleepy.

He bent down and softly kissed her. "I'm sorry, the sun makes it far more difficult to get out, and I can't imagine what someone might say if I was found here like this, with you like the way you are." Another short kiss found her lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can my love." He slowly opened the window and hookshot his way down. He had to hurry before the sun completely covered the courtyard. His way out all he could think of was the beautiful angel left in bed.

* * *

Like I said, no goin' back. chapter 4 should take a while, I forgot to write it today, but give me a break, because I spent my writing time on reading the mangas I bought today Ai Yori Aoshi 12 and Negima 9. _Hopefully_4 should be up by Sunday. 


	4. Suffering and Unexpecting Hearts

Well what do you know, it was up way sooner than I thought. I guess I just had too much free time in school, or I just stopped caring, senioritis.

* * *

Chapter 4: Suffering and Unexpecting Hearts 

The next few weeks seemed to drag on with no end. The visits were less frequent with more and more guards being placed. The meetings shortened by almost hourly room checks. The king had the _bright idea _to place a guard or two under the princess's window.

The princess seemed to not be her usual self. The servants, guards, and king noticed she seemed to mope around, not even cracking a smile. Impa felt extremely hurt seeing the princess in this state. Normally she greeted a young girl with a smile that brightened and gave hope to the whole kingdom, but now, it lay a ghost town. The mornings, no birds seem to sing, no flowers would bloom in her presence. Impa could not help but feel a dagger at her heart, knowing she is the cause of this. Yet she also seems to see other strange behavior the princess exhibits. The mornings are more frantic for her, she seems to spend much time in the lavatory, and very early. Meal times seemed more prolonged and the cooks were on constant call. She moved much slower through the castle for a reason that people shook off as sulking.

Link was distraught, it had been almost a week without seeing his only reason for existing. He knew that if he even step foot in the market place he might be arrested for suspicion. He wanted so bad to speak to her. He could feel the pieces of his heart begin to chip and break away with each passing day. The nights were so long, meaningless, empty, cold with no comforting angel by his side. He could only stare at the stars wondering if she too at that moment stared at them son in some small way they could be together.

As time went on the princess seemed more depressed and distant from the king. (And who could blame her?) He, however felt it was for the best. He did not want contradictions from his daughter on how he ruled. He did not feel it right for her, a princess expected to marry into royalty, to spend any time with, especially late at night, a young boy. The king thought maybe her depression had lead her to become ill, so he had the doctors keep watch over her. The chief physician felt something else amiss and decided to proceed with a few friendly check-ups. The next few days he observed her reactions to the small tests until going over his results with the nurses.

"This seems to be the only thing _wrong_ with her."

"But sir, how is this possible?"

"Did you ship that day in school, or do I have to explain it to you as I would a child."

"But"

"No buts! The king said that if found anything wrong with her to inform him immediately."

"How do you think he's going to react?"

"How would you?" She lowered her head as he walked out and into the great hall.

"Your highness, we've found something with Zelda."

"What is it, is she just depressed or sick?"

"No sire… I don't know how to say this…"

He became very concerned at this point. "What!"

"I'm not sure if this is good or bad news…"

"Out with it!"

"She's pregnant."

* * *

Chapter 5 no idea when its gonna be up. I don't even know how to start it yet, but I was saying the same thing to myself about 4, so don't lose hope. Just hope the muse descends upon me some time soon. 


	5. Finally Some News

Well, for all of you few loyalists who patiently waited, here it is. I decided to take some advice and spend a little more time going into detail about things, and I'm really proud of this chapter, my longest yet, Yay! It took longer because of detail and and I told you last time that I didn't know how to start it, luckily a little thing called The Free Writer's Society helped me out, and you guessed it, I worked on it all day during school.

* * *

Chapter 5: Finally Some News

Gloomy, dark clouds hung over the castle. A young man stood before the towering monument. Rain began to strike and leave small marks on his clothes. The severity increased as a flash of lightning struck in the distance. A lone, dark figure stood at the doors. Link, stood terrified at what was before him. Suddenly a loud wale came from inside the castle. It stayed this way for some time, Link petrified, but no longer able to stand the sound of suffering from inside.

He reached for his sword only to realize it wasn't there. All of his weapons were gone! He however, could no longer stand the crying and rushed at the black figure, and past him and into the castle. Through all his effort he found himself outside a monstrous door. The crying continued. Link reached out for the handle as ground-shaking footsteps grew louder beside him. He turned as the black figure grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. A thunderous voice sounded in his face,

"You're not ready for this!"

"What are you talking about?" he stammered.

"You can't handle this!"

His fear and anger both began to rise and rise until, "Get the hell off me!"

Link awoke in a heavy sweat, again. His room was the same as he looked around, cold and empty. He had not been sleeping well these past few days, and his nightmares were getting worse. It had been so long since he'd seen Zelda, his heart seemed so empty, more so than his room. He just wanted to see her, to know that she was all right. He glanced over at Navi sleeping and a light bulb lit above his head.

"Navi!"

"What?" she yelled completely scared out of her mind.

"Navi, you can see to her! You can talk to her! Please go check on her!"

"Link"

"Navi, please, I really need this. Go!"

"Link!"

"What!"

"It's the middle of the night, everyone is asleep, including her."

He looked out his window and saw the pale moon in the middle of the bright stars. "Oh, ok, then go in the morning ok?"

"Fine Link, just let me sleep!"

"Okay"

He watched as Navi dozed off almost instantly. He truly wished he could sleep as peacefully as she could, but he was just so sidetracked and nervous. He sat on the roof sharpening his blade. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep, he never did. So he had to do something to pass the time until dawn when he could send Navi out and finally hear some news.

The morning sun cracked over the horizon and the princess was in the bathroom. (I won't go into details, but she wasn't happy) As she came out, the light peeking through her window was impossible to ignore. She opened it for some much-needed fresh air. She could smell the plethora of wild flowers planted in the garden below, their sweet scent almost her mind drift from the rut it was in, almost. The sound of chirping drew her attention to a tall tree a good distance away. She watched as a mother Blue Jay looked over her nest of hatchlings begging for food. This did bring a rare smile to her face as she placed a silky gloved hand over her stomach. The warm feeling inside her she could feel begin to grow, the happiness that she would hope would come from it.

She turned her back and began towards her dresser as, "Zelda!" a small irritating voice rang from outside. A small speck of light breezed through the window.

Zelda looked back over her shoulder, and grew a humongous smile. "Navi, oh my goddesses, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Zelda, its good to see you too. Link knew that he couldn't talk to you in person, so he sent me."

Her smile faded a little, "Oh, he is doing well isn't he?"

"I guess, but he just seems to be getting worse. He has less energy everyday, he's having terrible nightmares every night, he misses you so much!"

"I know, I miss him so much too, there are so many things I want to tell him" she said putting her hand over the newly discovered warm spot herself.

"I think as long as you're okay, he might perk up a bit."

"Yes, I suppose he would."

"By the way, just how serious is this matter with the king do you think?"

"Oh... I think its pretty serious, and just recently its gotten worse with him."

"What do you mean?"

She turned away from her, "Navi, I want you to leave and tell Link two things."

"Oh... okay."

"First tell him I love him... and second... I'm... pregnant."

"What!"

"Navi, go!"

"R-right", she sped off out the window, not seeing the tears begin to fall from Zelda's eyes.

Link sat alone in his room, staring off into space, 'When's she going to be back? If something happened to Zelda, I don't know what...'

"Link!" the tiny ball of light with wings zipped through his window.

"Navi! What's the news with Zelda?"

"Well Link… she's doing really well."

"Oh, that's great." Navi could see a smile grow across his face, and almost see as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Link, she also told me to tell you two things."

"What?"

"Well, first she loves you," the smile on his face grew bigger and almost blushed. "Second… she's… pregnant."

**THUD** (Link fainted)

"Link, Link wake up!"

About half an hour passed and he finally came to. "Oh, my head." he groaned.

"You did hit it pretty hard when you fainted Link." He looked right to see Saria with Navi over her. He then realized that he was in bed.

"How'd I get here."

Saria stood over him and said "Two of my friends helped after we heard Navi screaming."

"Oh, sorry about that. Navi is what you said true?"

"Yes Link."

He sat up and put his face in his hands, "Oh goddesses, what am I…"

"Hey you can't come in here!" a voice sounded from outside. Link got up and peered outside to see the problem. Then he saw a dozen royal guards in front of Mido.

"Let us through child!"

"What makes you think that you can just walk in here, demand what you want _and_ call _me_ a child! I'm older than all of you guys put together!"

"Our business isn't with you, it's with Link."

"What do you want?" Link yelled from his home. The guards pushed passed Mido and made their way to him.

"Link, you are here by demanded to come to the castle and speak to the king."

Link jumped down in front of them. "Fine"

Saria looked down concerned, "But Link…"

"No Saria! I _want _to talk to him." Link made his way out of the forest surrounded by guards as all the inhabitants watched them disappear.

* * *

There you have it. And once again, I'm not exactly sure how to start the next chapter, but if you've had faith in me this far, please continue, as well as read and review.


	6. Things Come to Pass

Here it is, the finale, sorry it took so long, I actually had it wriiten by Friday, but I never had any time to type it. I decided to have some fun with my friends instead. But I'm back now, so for those of you who wanted to see how it turns out, here you go.

* * *

Chapter 6: Things Come to Pass

The trip to the castle was long, longer than any other. He did not exchange a single word with his escorts. In his head, only thoughts of what he would say to the king. Wow angry he was at how the king had done this. Link was Hyrule's savior, why is it that he was not entitled to happiness as everyone else, he and Zelda. Zelda, his angel, his everything, even in his anger his thoughts were plagued by her. The long, honey-suckle hair, the pale white skin, those deep engulfing eyes, her seraphim voice, her silky touch that held ownership over his very soul. Soon his mind began to wonder to that night when their love was proved, and the new life that had come it. Himself a father, he'd never thought of it before.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he entered the marketplace, the normally noisy crowd silenced, except for a few whispers in the background as they stared up at the boy on his horse surrounded by guards. Link tried not to look at them, yet could not help being drawn to a few questioning eyes. He knew that the king had done his best to this fiasco a secret from them. H e could only imagine what they were wondering, 'Why is the Hero of Time being escorted by all those guards?' He wanted to tell them the truth, yet if he did, he would have no idea what the dreadful consequences would be.

They made their way through the market and into the courtyard. The flowers seemed dim in color compared to before, the birds were unusually quiet. He looked into the eyes of the guards as he passed by them, seeing they were staring daggers at him. Epona finally stopped at the front doors of the main court as he dismounted. Before he entered, the guards stopped him; "You must hand over all weapons before entering." He reluctantly handed over his sword, shield, longshot, boomerang, slingshot, hammer, bombs, bow and arrows, and magic spells. (Where he kept all of them unnoticed is as much a mystery to you as it is to me) He walked through the hall with two guards behind him; many guards were lined against the wall not taking their eyes off him.

At the end of the hall he saw the king with a stern face, to his left Impa, and the left, Zelda! He began to run to her as two guards came forward and clanged their spears in an X in front of him. "You are not allowed to touch the princess at all!" Link took a deep-depressed breath and calmed down. They removed their spears as he continued forward slowly. The king waved at Zelda and she stepped down and walked to Link. They approached and Zelda only stared at the ground as Link never took his eyes off of her.

She slowly looked up, into his eyes, those beautiful eyes that she had fallen in love with. They stood in the middle of the court, not talking only looking into each others' eyes. Soon the king grew weary, "Tell him!"

They snapped back into reality and Zelda reluctantly had to tell him, "L-Link…"

That voice, it had been so long since he had heard it; he loved it, yet it seemed to have the life drained of it. "Yes?"

"I-It's about the baby"

"I figured that"

"My-my father…"

"Tell Him!"

She stared down at the ground, "Link, I am to stay in the castle until the baby is born, at which time you will come here again, take the baby, and raise it on your own. You will no longer be allowed in the castle, or to see me, I am never to mention this again, and you may never say who the mother is." Link was nearly heart-broken and he could see the same pain in her heart as he watched her begin to cry.

He could not bear the thought of never seeing her again, their child never knowing its mother; he couldn't take it anymore. "No"

"What?" Zelda said with tears in her eyes.

"I said 'no'. I've experienced first hand what a broken home can do to someone, you have no idea how many times I cried myself to sleep when I was a boy wishing to see my mother, I don't want it to happen again… Zelda I love you, I can't imagine not ever seeing you again. I can't imagine you not being in the life of our child. _Our_ child, not yours, not mine, our! And I'm going to do whatever it takes for us to be together." With those words he walked past Zelda and in front of the king.

He was about to speak when the king cut him off, "How dare you! First you openly defy me by seeing my daughter on the middle of the night, leave her with your child, and now turn down your position of raising it!"

"First, I'm the Hero of Time, it's because of me that every person here is alive! Second, Simply because I love _your_ daughter it's wrong? Am I not entitled to my happiness after what I have endured for this land? The only reason I as you put it "left" her is because you put all those guards on patrol making it impossible for me to see her! And third, its _our _child, not just mine, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes for us to be together and raise it that way!"

The king stamped down the three stairs and glared at Link. He was ready to burst, yet had nothing to say. Frantically thinking all he got out was "You're not ready for this!"

Link was shocked with dream flashbacks, yet since then, had had time to think about it, "Maybe not now, but we have until it's born, and we will be ready by that time."

"You can't handle this!" the king yelled.

"Not on my own, that is unless…" he turned to Zelda, "Zelda will you stay with me?"

The tears of sadness turned to ones of joy as she ran to him, "Oh Link, yes!"

"Zelda!" the king yelled in angered shock.

"No father, Link's right, I love him, and I also cannot imagine being without him or my- no, _our_ child."

He was speechless, looking around no guards laid eyes upon, he stared back at Impa who had a warm smile on his face. The king could only look down slightly with a sigh. "There's nothing I can do that will change your minds is there?"

"No" They responded.

"I want to speak with Link alone, Zelda, Impa." They nodded and looked back at Link as they exited outside. The king looked around at the guards angrily, "I said 'alone'!" They looked at each other baffled, "NOW!" They formed in lines and exited.

They were alone, "Link there is something I need you to do, and something I need you to do it with. I've held to this for along time." He reached into his pocket as Link watched intently.

Zelda and Impa waited outside, "He's going to have him executed, I just know it."

"Princess, this is Link, your father is not going to execute the peoples' hero."

"But-" The door creaked open; Zelda rushed over to see Link step through, utterly depressed. "Link, what happened? What did he say?"

"Zelda come with me." He didn't even look at her and grabbed her hand, and walked away.

"Impa was about to follow them until "Leave them alone!" the king yelled behind the door walking through the door with a stern stare.

They stood in Zelda's courtyard, Link with his back to her. "Link, what do you need to tell me"

"I feel that since this is where we first _met_, it's appropriate to say this here."

"What?"

Link quickly turned around with a smile on his face. He got right in front of her. She watched as he slowly bent down to one knee. He reached into his pocket, and held out a golden ring intertwined by the Triforce with two crowns over the hearts in front of her. "Zelda, will you marry me?"

She was speechless, "I, I, I, …" Her mind was in a frenzy, all the occurrences that have taken place, she was just confused. But in her mania she glanced down at Link, with his deep eyes, bright smile, and the unexpected ring. "Oh Link, yes, yes I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring on her slender finger and stared up into her tear-filled eyes. He instantly sprang up, hugged her and whirled her around as they laughed happily together. When he finally stopped, while she was still off her feet, he drew her into a deep kiss. Their hearts and souls finally mended after a horrible account. As he drew out, he stared down and placed a hand on her stomach and they smiled together.

Impa stood outside the courtyard and smiled at the two behind the corner. Without even looking around and said, "So you gave him _that_ ring?"

The king came from out of almost nowhere, "Yes, the same ring I used to propose to her mother."

"You know this castle is only going to more lively now?"

"I know, but if that means Zelda's happiness, then that is what it will be." They both peered over the edge at the new family in the courtyard.

* * *

Well, all that's left now is the epilogue, I decided not to post the final chapter until my epilogue was finished, so check it out, okay?


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue 

The Spring Hylian Festival began at around 11 in the morning and would go late into the night. People from all around came to the festival, Kakarikos, Gorons, Zoras, even some Gerudos, but no Kokiri, since they never left the forest. Kakarikos enjoyed all the food and dancing, Gorons tried to dance but scared some people away. The Zoras tried not to do anything strenuous so they wouldn't dry out very much. The Gerudos only conversed with the local women and threatened any guy that tried to hit on them.

The king and Link stood together overlooking the festival. "Well it looks like a big turn-out." Link commented.

"Yes, things have gotten better over the last few years since…"

"Yeah, I know, you're not going to get mad at me for that again are you?"

"No, why would I get mad? After all I finally have a gra-"

"Daddy!" A small blonde boy with blue eyes came running up to Link.

"Kalin, where's your mom?" he said taking him into his arms.

"I'm right here!" Zelda yelled running through the crowd. "I'm sorry, I took my eyes off him for a second and…"

"He ventured off?"

"Yes"

Link looked at the boy and rubbed his head messing up his hair, "Heh, heh, like father, like son."

"You too are a little _too_ much alike for my tastes." she pouted. "Father, could you watch over him for a bit?"

"Sure honey" the king took Kalin into his arms. "Come on, I heard Bazaar is about to arm wrestle one of the Gerudos."

"Yay!"

They watched as they walked towards the gathering crowd. Link and Zelda stood hand in hand watching over everyone just enjoying each other's company. "Hey Zelda look."

She looked up to where he was pointing and saw a clear night sky with almost the brightest stars she had ever seen. "Oh wow, it's beautiful."

"You know, back before I proposed, I would stare up at the stars…"

"And hope that I'd also be watching them. And for that moment we could be together in some way?"

"Yeah, you mean,"

"Yup" she smiled. He smiled back down at her and kissed her.

"You ever seen to notice that we finish each other's sentences?"

"Yeah, I guess it just must be… our bond."

"I guess so, hey look!" Bazaar and a Gerudo were arm wrestling. Both were struggling, the crowd was cheering, especially the little blonde bot who found a way to the front. She got the better o him; she opened up her top a bit with her finger giving him a small view, and slammed his hand to the table.

"Hey that's cheating!" he yelled.

"No it isn't, you never set any rules, little man."

He scowled, about to yell, "Ha, Ha, Ha, okay you're right, but I better get a rematch next year."

"You're on!" The crowd cheered as they shook hands. Kalin ran up to her and yelled a 'congratulations' with the king behind him. The couple could not help but laugh at the sight.

"He's going to be a great ruler, isn't he?"

"Yes, just like his father will be….You know Link, I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"About Kalin, being an only child can be so lonely at times…"

"Zelda are you trying to send me a message?"

"Yes"

"Is it a… _sexy _message?"

"Maybe…" she smiled playfully. They both glanced over at the little tent with a royal seal and looked back to smile at each other.

The king glanced over to see the two running into the tent, he thought, 'Oh geez, I guess the entire kingdom can't keep them apart.'

The End

* * *

Well, that's all from me. For now!

I want to thank those few who reviewed my story while it was in progress, those reviewers who gave me hope:

Sakume, Krazy Kor, Snowyflakes, anime-videogame freak, Princess Ti, link the hero of time.0, and Sheik's Twin.

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!


End file.
